Bedtime Story
by McFadden
Summary: AbbyKing one shot: Sometimes Zoë’s not the only one who gets to have ‘story time’...


Author's Note

Another one-shot! This one is hot and heavy and not for the meek okay? It's by far the steamiest one I've done. So proceed with caution and enjoy yourselves. If you do feel so obliged as to leave a review, I thank you in advance and apologize for the cold shower that maybe necessary after reading this.

M-

Bedtime Story

The night was a quiet one, everyone was relaxed and finally catching up on normal things. Sommer was spending time with Zoë. Judging from the muffled singing, they were in her room watching Beauty and the Beast. Zoë had an affinity for the Disney classics and Sommerfield loved listening to the music. Hedges had challenged Dex to their new obsession of playing dominos for money and he was sorely being beaten. His losses were eating away at his pockets. Abby was nowhere in sight, more than likely she had skirted away to train in the sub-basement facilities. King was the only one actually doing something constructive. He was fixing the leak from one of the pipes in the basement. His shirt was partially soaked in cloudy, dirty water. Good thing that he knew the pipes were attached to the drainage in the shower and not the toilet. King was pretty handy where home repair was concerned and he had been tweaking and tinkering with different broken things all day, so he was sweaty and covered sporadically with grime.

He searched the hideout for Abby; he had a question about the hole in her closet door she asked him to take a look at earlier that day. A few of the planks were split in two and he needed to know if it was okay that he just replace the whole door altogether. He had a sneaking suspicion that it got broken last week when two mysterious bruised knuckles popped up on Abby's left hand. King checked her room to find that she wasn't there. Maybe she was in her offices. He went downstairs and saw that her door was open just a crack. He found her, basking in the iridescent glow of the computer screen. It made her seem strangely ethereal in a way. She was dressed in a pair of grey short boy-shorts and a thin, white spaghetti strap tank top. It was something he would normally see her in when he passed her room to go to bed. Her smooth legs were pulled up into the rolling chair and her arms were draped across her kneecaps. There was a file outline on defensive tactics opened on the computer screen. He should've known that she wouldn't have used her spare time to take a break. Moving quietly closer behind her he discovered that she wasn't paying any attention to her computer. In fact, she appeared to be reading a book that was laid out on her thighs.

"Whatcha reading?"

King stood behind her with his arms folded across his chest as he leaned over her shoulder to take a look. She jumped and quickly slammed the book shut as a reaction. Angling the book away from King's view, she reopened it and continued reading. Abby voice sounded more irritated than she really was, but as per usual dealing with King, her sarcasm got the better of her. There was nothing more that she hated than to be snuck up on and he knew that.

"It's called a book King…"

He raised his eyebrows and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He noticed that Abby looked like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She was all flustered for some unknown reason. She licked the tip of her finger and thumbed through the pages.

"See, how it works is; you have to turn the pages like this…then you read from left to right. Like this…"

She demonstrated to him as King narrowed his eyes at her sardonic attitude. Her eyes briefly came up to look at him and she noticed how he looked like he'd been in a losing battle with a wrench and a bucket of dirty dish water. She stifled a laugh by disguising it as a clearing of her throat. King caught it though. He clasped his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels.

"Funny Whistler, very funny… So what's your little book about?"

Whatever the content, it apparently had Abigail totally engrossed in it because she normally heard King when he entered the same room she was in; whether he wanted her to or not. She swiveled her computer chair around to face him and sat up, her back cracking in the process. She put her thumb inside the spine to temporarily bookmark the page she was currently on. Even though they say you can't judge a book by its cover, King tried and found he couldn't do that anyway. The dust jacket had been removed leaving just a blue hardbound spine conveniently without a title. Or perhaps Miss Whistler simply carved the title out. Nonetheless her tone remained barbed with sarcasm.

"Well, since you're so curious to know. It's about how this one girl is minding her own business till this annoying guy shows up and starts bothering her. Sadly, the guy gets killed and disemboweled for asking too many questions."

King smiled a little knowing she was being a smartass. A form he rarely saw in her, but entertaining when it showed up. He put his hand over his heart and used his expressional face to annoy her further.

"Please don't sugarcoat it Abby…Tell me how you really feel."

She eyed him warily. All she wanted was some peace and quiet, and she definitely couldn't get that with him of all people, standing there.

"King…"

"Okay, okay…I'm going."

He raised his hands in surrender and began retreating back towards the door. Abby turned her chair back around. After about two minutes after she was certain she was alone, she reopened her book and continued to read. Little did she know, King was still in the room, being as quiet as a mouse. He carefully tiptoed closer to her chair. Monitoring his breathing so it wasn't too loud, he took a chance in reading the page she was on. He didn't get pass the first line before he quirked an eyebrow and a devilish grin appeared on his face. Our dear, sweet little Abigail was reading a trashy romance novel! _He could have so much fun with this…_

Something inside him was instantly aroused by catching her unaware like this. Seizing the opportunity to push her buttons a little more, he leaned close to her ear and began reading the lines in a low husky voice.

"The mysterious cloaked stranger lingered behind her. He brushed his artistic fingers down the long, smooth column of her throat…"

Abby jumped and King stopped her with his hands on her shoulders. Massaging them, he felt her tense and then instinctively relax against the chair and into his touch. She shook slightly in embarrassment as he tried to soothe her. He felt her skin heat up as he mimicked the movement of the book when he read them. Abby closed her eyes against his ministrations and her breathing began to change, slowly deepening as he went along reading.

"She couldn't see him because of the mask he wore but she stood as his fingers splayed across the region of her abdomen, the feeling making her shiver."

King assisted Abby guiding her up from the chair, still not facing him. He pushed it out from between them and pulled her nearly bare back close against his chest, placing his hand under her top and on her stomach. She felt the warmth of his skin and the roughness of his fingers combine with the scratchiness of his beard intoxicating. Nuzzling her ear he whispered his own words.

"Hmm…Seems like I've found the secret way to you heart Whistler. A few light touches and a Fabio-covered book and I'm all set to have you hot and bothered…"

Abby bit back a retort to his comment because in reality she wanted him to continue. It had been too long since she had last been pursued by a man, excluding the constant, almost daily passes she got from Hedges that she never took too seriously. He slipped the book from her fingers and continued to the next paragraph, gruffing up his voice a little more.

"She turned to face him as they stood in silence, her bosom heaved…"

King stopped right there, he couldn't contain it anymore. He laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of the dialogue causing Abby to catch on and laugh with him. He grabbed her off her feet and swept her up into his arms and swung her.

"Is your bosom heaving...?"

He asked through his chuckles and stared at her chest, feigning perplexity. Abby tossed her head back laughing more. She clutched onto King as he planted a row of kisses on her collarbone. She felt him speak against her skin.

"How can you read that crap with the real thing living and breathing within your grasp?"

He gestured to himself as he gently set her down. Abby steadied herself by using his shoulders, pressing her body further onto his by accident. She coaxed him off of her so that he stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She was studying him. Although he was slightly sweaty and covered in filth, Abby found herself becoming aroused as a side effect. He had the same musky clove smell to him that he possessed during a fight or a rigorous workout. The scent was from his cologne that seeped out of every pore when he began to perspire. It had secretly been the key to Abby's undoing in the past as she fantasized about him in the privacy of her own room. Even before he had rehabilitated, she found him good looking and now with his strength and ever improving abilities he was even more appealing. He had been right, how could she have wasted her time on that drool? She had a man who was infinitely better looking than any of the other 'mysterious heroes' that were plastered on the covers of her books living under the same roof with her. King's shirt clung to his body, making his muscles seem even more defined and his khaki pants hung low on his hips only being held up by his steer horn belt buckle. Trails of sweat disappeared beneath the hemline of his shirt and drops hung suspended from the tips of his hair. Little lines of dirt streaked his arms and face causing her to go into sensory overload.

Abby looked at him in a manner he had never seen before. The way she bit her lip with her teeth and peered at him through those long lashes. It was as if she truly desired him. Like she wanted him to act out each fantasy she had read before. This was a new exhilaration for King. Sure, they would play back and forth from time to time because the sexual tension was high enough for anyone to notice, but he never in his wildest dreams believed that his little hellion would be up for actually sleeping with him. Of course he had wanted to the very same thing and many on nights had entertained the idea with himself. But this, this every 13 year old boy's dream standing barely dressed in front of him, eyeing him like a piece of candy.

Abby seductively crept and sauntered in his direction, crossing behind him. Stretching upward, she licked a drop of sweat from the nape of his neck making his eyes roll back into his head as a reaction. She reached her hands out to his waist, gathered his white wife-beater, and bunched it up over his abs. King's hands found hers in a grip, but she teased him by sliding hers away. With a tug, she pulled the dirty shirt over his head and tossed it aside. During this process, the book fell to the floor with a thud, forgotten. Tangling his hands in her hair, King grabbed her face by both sides up to meet his lips in a deep, long awaited kiss. Breathing harshly from the experience, he pulled back slightly. Her lips were swollen and he was sure that they would be bruised from the amount of kissing that he had planned to do. He saw her pink tongue dart out to rehydrate her lips as she leaned her head back to catch her breath. King ran his own tongue along his bottom lip as he debated on what piece of flesh to suck on. Choosing the skin of her throat, he laved a path upward, over her chin, and reaching her mouth. There, he murmured against her lips; starting the beginning of his own made up novel.

"And the beautiful Abigail quickly found that resistance was futile and she could no longer deny the dashing and roguishly handsome King that stood in front of her…"

With a throaty chuckle she pushed him down into her computer chair and straddled his hips. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging at the ends and scratching pleasurably on his scalp. He grabbed a hold of her hipbones tightly, tracing the dove tattoo that christened one of them and she felt his erection already present as she readjusted her weight on top of him.

"Is that right cowboy?"

He shook his head and smiled before having to lean his head back and groan as she rocked her hips against his catching him in the right place. Her hands steadily busied themselves with the difficult clasp of his belt buckle and he clawed at her sides to hold her still so she wouldn't torture him. Unhooking the clasp, she whipped the belt through the loops in one swift motion. King watched her, sucking air through his gritted teeth as his jaw clenched from her rolling around. She leaned down as she worked on the fly of his pants and whispered to him.

"Tell me more…"

Nodding, inaudible noises came from his mouth as she rubbed his manhood through the cloth of his cotton boxers. His breath came in shallow gasps as he tried to speak. The sound of his voice was strained and mixed with moaning. Concentration was hard for him to find.

"King…found himself quite in a predicament. The young and virile Abigail had caused him to become so exited…that…he was painfully restrained by his own trousers."

Grabbing the back of the chair she kneeled over him as his hips rose and with her help, he pulled his pants off the rest of the way, kicking them under her desk. Her breasts were pushed against him in this position and he took full advantage of it by kissing at what he could reach that wasn't covered with fabric. She was overdressed as far as he was concerned and he could tell that she knew it too by the way her nipples were outlined by her top. Abby stalled for a moment, whispering out, gently trying to hinder his insistent mouth.

"Wait, wait…wait… wait… wait…"

Abby couldn't stifle the slight giggle she let slip as he tried in earnest to change her mind to join him. With a resounding last kiss to her full lips he stopped, breathing heavily, and waited for her instructions.

"You don't think anyone's going to find us in here, do you?"

King thoughtfully rubbed a hand on his bearded chin. Then, he dragged his both of his hands to her waist and rested his forehead against hers. His lips twisted into a sexy smirk.

"No. I'd have my limbs removed if I ever bothered you while you were supposedly 'working.' So I doubt anyone is going to interrupt you. But just in case, we could lock the door."

He hoisted her up, her legs synching around his waist. Starting again, his mouth burned her as he searched all her points of pleasure. He walked backwards as Abby bit his shoulder. She removed her spaghetti strap top off and threw it in a corner as King staggered closer to the door with her in his arms. His fingernails dug red marks into her back when he tried to grab a hold of her tighter. Just before they reached the door he turned them around and slammed her up against the wall, his mouth crushing into hers. Abby reached over with a blind hand and clicked the lock closed, insuring no intruders. With both of them topless, the heat was rising and King was beginning to feel the effects. His urgency to have Abby shone through when he passed a heated look to her while resting their foreheads against each other. She put her feet on the floor and King kneeled down in front of her, his fingers moving in feathery paths down her abs and to the brim of her shorts. This is where he chose to stop and speak up again.

"The phantom gentleman stooped down at the heels of her and stopped. He noticed that his temptress seemed to have a chastity belt on but from the looks of it, beneath it, she seems to be sporting a very classic color and his personal favorite, baby blue of the silk persuasion…"

Abby grinned at his silliness, but eyed him peculiarly, looking down at her own waist wondering where that comment had come from. She most certainly was not wearing anything like a chastity belt. King chewed on his thumbnail and glanced at her from his position on the floor and continued.

"…Or perhaps it was just a double-knotted drawstring that King couldn't untie because he flunked out on the first day of boy scouts…"

Shaking her head and laughing, Abby assisted him by untying the tricky knot and letting him proceed where he left off. King inched her shorts down as slowly as possible and then only a thin layer of underwear separated him from Heaven on Earth. Abby ran her fingers through his hair and across the back of his skull almost causing him to lose it. She anxiously pulled at his hair in such a way that King couldn't resist her anymore. He hooked his thumb on the inside of her panties and began to roll them down her legs. Once they were gone, king sat back on his haunches and took in the full view, biting back a groan and maybe a profanity or two. The third _somehow_ managed to escape as his voice dropped down with desire.

"You know what I'm thinking? ...Fuck the story…At this rate, the sex will be so good that neither one of us will be coherent enough to speak. Let's just compromise, do this now, and I'll write it all down later tonight when I inevitably get horny again and you're too sore to fuck me. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like you're giving me some pretty high expectations that you better be able to live up to Sparky…"

She noticed that his mouth came closer to her skin and she felt his breath on her inner thigh. Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. The last thing she heard before her own voice took over was King's low whisper.

"I aim to please…"

If anyone ever asked her, she could never adequately describe what it felt like having King's hot tongue inside of her. He twisted and turned sending her in all kinds of directions. Her hand crawled up the wall, eager to grab anything that was there. Finding nothing but a smooth surface she resorted to King's shoulders and the back of his neck. She called out to God and Jesus Christ all in the same breath. He enjoyed reveling in the feeling of having her scream his name too in the process. Her hands felt good on the back of his neck, inadvertently massaging his shoulders as she tried, in vain, to maintain control. The sounds he made reverberated through her, sending white hot light pulsing up her body and back to her inner core with him. Right then, she knew it wouldn't take her long to reach her peak. His hands were idle at all either. He explored the shape of her body and the lines of her muscles like he was memorizing them for Michelangelo. His wrists had reached her ribcage and she grabbed a hold on both of them when she began to feel it. A silent rush that was moving steadfast from her toes, and King's vocal encouragement.

"C'mon Abby, that's it…"

He freed one of his hands to help him stimulate her further as he inserted one finger then another into her accompanying his tongue. He felt her grip his other wrist tighter with her hand and he held hers with equal strength, running a soothing thumb across her knuckle silently telling her to give into the feeling. The first wave came as he delved deeper into her and she screamed abandoning all care of who may be listening or not. No amount of her self-induced orgasms had come close to the shattering one she was experiencing from him. As the last wave hit, King pulled back so he could watch her spiral downward and crash back to earth. To him, it was a beautiful sight. He licked his bottom lip again, already missing the taste of her but glad that he now had it stored in his memory for later, more solitary uses when he wouldn't be able to have her. For instance, she'd be out tomorrow helping Sommer pickup more supplies for the hideout. He'd have to use it then. It was only seconds passing and he was already becoming needy. He quickly stood up as she leaned against already eager to start something again. As they stepped backwards, King soon hit the top of her desk with his thighs and stopped. She was whispering something that he couldn't quite hear till he honed in on her voice. Her index finger was poking him on different parts of his chest and lower abs.

"Eeny… meeny… miney… mo…"

She fingered both of his nipples, a scar, and then it finally came to rest on his abdominal cut of muscle, just above his pelvis, that housed his glyph tattoo. She bent down with an opened mouth and sucked on it. The skin was so tender there that King did something he thought was out of his nature to do, until now. He whimpered. It felt too good and he wanted more. That spot in particular, was such an emotionally vulnerable spot for him to begin with. But Abby, she made it her own…and he let her.

She raked her fingernails down the skin of his thighs eliciting a long, drawn out moan from King. The fact that he was still in his boxers and she was completely naked seemed so unfair to him. He coaxed her up by her elbows so that he could remove the last, offending piece of clothing. Once that was taken care of he shuffled and cleared papers from Abby's desk and sat on top of it. She admired his form that was slicker with more sweat from their little rendezvous. Her own body had a layer of sweat, making her glow. King held a hand to her and when she accepted it he pulled her between his legs, moving her hair out of her face and planting kisses on her mouth. Every juncture of his upper body was explored by her hands until she dropped them below his waist to the one thing she had been denying.

"Oh God…yes Abby please…"

She loved the fact that he was pleading with her. Not very often did he do that so naturally she obliged him. She felt his cock pulse with the rush of blood and was instantly nervous because of his size. She hadn't had sex in God knows when. She might as well have sewed herself up and revirginized. Through heavy eyelids, King noticed her obvious discomfort.

"What's the matter Kitten?"

Abby, for a rare moment, looked unsure of herself. King put one hand on her shoulder and used the other one to tip her face upward so she could meet his eyes.

"Look, whatever it is, its okay. If you want to stop, we can. We don't have to go _this_ far."

Abby shook her head diminutively.

"No. No, it's not that. I know you'll take this as a compliment but don't be conceited about it…It's just that you're rather _big_ and I'm afraid you may unintentionally hurt me…"

King looked relieved. He was scared for a minute that she had begun to regret what she was doing. He didn't want that. But with this current situation, he could ease her mind. He gave her a soft and sweet, sincere kiss.

"Don't worry Abby. You'll just have to trust me on this one, I'll be gentle. Come here. Let me show you…"

He pulled Abby up so that she straddled his lap, he raised her hips till he was positioned beneath her, and then he gently and slowly lowered her down. She slightly resisted as the head of his dick pushed inside of her. King held onto her as he moved patiently till she was full to the hilt. Giving her time to adjust, he busied himself trying to calm her with light caresses of his lips on her ear as he whispered endearments to her or on her neckline as he murmured cherishments. When he saw she was comfortable and ready he began to move slowly at first, setting an easy pace. Abby's breathing was deep and mixed with pleasurable whimpers and moans. She fit him like a glove. King never experienced this sort of swoon before. He watched her move up and down of him like she was in slow motion. He was in a state of euphoria and it made him feel weightless and on cloud nine. Abby played with the hairs on the back of his neck, making it tingle. She curved her finger along the sides of his neck, at the base, to pull him closer to her asking for another kiss. She spoke before biting on his lip as she pulled away. Her voice was textured with lust. She began to move consistently faster.

"Harder King…Mmm…"

She met his hips with her own and soon his breath got shallow. He took both of Abby's legs and, while managing to still stay inside of her twisted her around so that her back was pressed against him and her head was dropped back onto his shoulder. She screamed out in ecstasy at the new feeling and position. King gave a deep cry of his own having never done that before and a procession of curses left his mouth.

"Oh shit…Fuck me Abby!…"

His teeth scraped down her shoulder blade and his beard pricked deliciously at her back as he rained kisses down her spine. Leaning over her shoulder, he watched her eyes drift close and then reopen to cast their hazel gaze on him. She reached an arm over her shoulder and behind his back to slide her fingertips over the working muscles there. She dipped her head to the side and offered him a kiss in which he graciously accepted. His tongue battled with hers and she ended up being submissive to him, letting him search the crevices of her mouth. She moaned longingly into his as she felt the precipice of her orgasm coming on. She felt King's arm snake around her waist and rub her clit. He too was about to cum just from hearing her moaning and knowing that he was the one causing it. It was an incredible high. Sweat poured from his body as he picked up speed and slammed into her. Composure was getting more difficult to obtain when her walls began clenching around him, ebbing out his grunts and deconstructed phrases. She was the first to let go. Screaming his name and digging her nails into the lean flesh of his thighs. That was all the willpower he needed to empty inside of her as she milked him of every drop.

"Abby… Abby, Abby… Abby, Abby…Abby."

He move handfuls of her hair off her skin and blew cool air on the back of her neck. She collapsed back into his support as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. King spotted the book that started it all from the corner of his eye and scratch Abby's shoulder with his chin to get her attention. She saw what he was eyeing and a smile accompanied by a blush crept onto her face. King leaned in close over her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"How about reaching chapter two tomorrow and see how far I get next time?'

Abby responded by grabbing the back of his head, twisting his hair through her fingers, and kissing him. Silently agreeing to his suggestion. He pulled away and looked at her with sparkling sated, heavy eyes and rubbed his nose against her own.

The End


End file.
